There isn't second chance, maybe?
by OurieChrome
Summary: "Kami memang mencintainya, menyayanginya, mengidolakannya dengan setulus hati. Kami tahu bahwa perbedaan dimensi menghalangi cinta kami. Kami tahu sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah di notice. Tapi kami, fangirl, tidak menyerah. Kami tidak akan menyerah dengan rasa cinta kami—kepadanya!" Sumpah para fangirl, termasuk Eren & cintanya terhadap Levi-samanya. Request for shyaren yohana


Eren di ejek.

Eren di cemo'oh.

Eren punya kelainan—katanya.

Eren Jaeger, remaja enam belas tahun yang tengah duduk di bangku SMA angkatan dua—sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai seorang pria—sekalipun wajahnya tampan, dan menurut banyak orang bahwa itu adalah kelainan, berhubung ia sudah menjadi gadis dewasa yang manis.

Tapi Eren tak terima.

Menurutnya dia masih menyukai wajah tampan pria. Masih berdegup kencang melihat wajah tampan pria. Masih nervous berhadapan dengan pria tampan.

"Aku belum belok kok! Aku masih suka cowok! Aku suka Levi-sama!"

Eren gak biseksual, ataupun lesbi atau semacam hal-hal aneh lainnya. Dia masih suka pria. Masih merah merona melihat tubuh pria.

Hanya saja—

"Suka ya suka. Tapi suka pria yang nyatanya hanya sekedar kartun, muncul di monitor, dan parahnya sampai kapan pun _he won't notice you_, aneh adalah julukan yang tepat, kan?!"

"Setidaknya itu masih membuktikan bahwa aku masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan pria!" Manik hijau Eren membara, menolak opini musuh buyutannya. Apalagi ketik mendengar empat kata menyayat hati—_he won't notice you._

"Tetap aneh, Ren. Jangan bilang malah jika nikah nanti kau malah malam pertama dengan poster levi-sama, heh? Duduk di atas kertas tepat di selangkangannya, gitu? Atau malah tempelin double tip dan kemudian di tempelin ke pantatmu, gitu?"

"Ogah! Dakimakura ku kan masih ada!"

"TUH KAN?!"

Eren menggertakan gigi geram. Gemesh gemesh gemesh. Tak sudi disebut aneh hanya karena ia menyukai pria di dimensi seberang. Tak salah toh kan? Lagian kan ada kalimat puitis yang mengatakan "Cinta tak memandang segalanya".

Sebelum Eren kembali membalas, satu sepukan di pundak membuat kalimat balasan kembali tertelan.

"Eren, aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga suka salah satu karakter dari Attack on Vampire— sama sepertimu. Tapi, jangan terlalu dibawa ke perasaan ya rasa sukamu itu. Tak ada salahnya mengidolakan. Tapi, lucu loh kamu rela jadi perawan tua hanya karena kesetiaanmu dengan Levi-sama yang sampai kapanpun tak akan melihat bahkan mengenalmu."

"Armin! Kenapa kau malah ikutan tega?! Kau apakan Arminku, Jean?!"

Eren memeluk sahabat karibnya kemudian membawa Armin jauh dari pemilik titel 'horse face'. Alih-alih takut terkena virus musuh buyutan wanita tan manis itu yang terus mencari cekcok dengannya.

"Kau menuduh? Enak aja. Itu bukti pendapatku memang tak salah. Lihat, orang jenius lagi yang membelaku." Jean mendengus bangga. Hidung mengembang. Memandang Eren dengan tatapan kemenangan. Asap keluar dari hidungnya—tinggal di foto dan tempel di koran dengan judul 'WANTED'.

Masih dengan posisi memeluk, Eren memandang Armin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Armin membalas senyuman kecil—dramatis.

"Aku sahabatmu dan berhak menuntunmu ke jalan yang benar, Eren."

Perlahan rengkuhan Eren melepas. Ia berjalan mundur dengan manik mata yang mulai mengecil. Ia menggeleng, kecewa. Dia di anggap tidak benar? Tidak berjalan ke arah yang benar?

Bahkan sahabatnya pun sampai segitunya?

"Berarti jika Levi-sama adalah manusia asli, maka kalian tidak akan menganggapku aneh kan?!"

"He? Emang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menariknya keluar dari komputer? Atau menjadi summoner dan meneriaki namanya dengan postermu? Tak bisa, Eren. Berhenti mengkhayal."

"Siapa yang mengkhayal? Kau jangan ngomong sembarangan! Keajaiban itu ada! Entah yang seperti kau katakan itu akan terjadi, mungkin saja. Atau dia nanti akan jatuh dari langit dan mendarat tepat di antara kita-kita, kita tidak tahu kan?!"

"Kubilang berhentilah mengkhay—"

DEBAM!

Semua tengah mengaplikasikan kondisi yang tengah terjadi. Langit-langit kelas mendadak barusan hancur dan membentuk lubang menuju dunia luar. Batu-batuan yang tadinya bagian langit-langit yang utuh sekarang sudah berserak di lantai. Beruntung sudah jam pulang dan hanya mereka bertiga saja di dalam sana sehingga tak ada yang terluka dengan insiden dadakan tersebut.

Bertiga?

Itu sih tadinya. Sekarang udah nambah satu orang lagi. Terkapar tepat di tengah-tengah mereka yang sekarang dengan posisi berbentuk pola melingkar.

Jean menganga, Armin menganga, Eren pun menganga.

Seorang pria. Masih hidup. Jubah hitam dan rambut hitam yang memiliki berpotongan di bagian bawah. Kulit pucat dengan kuku-kuku runcing. Cravat putih di bagian leher. Sepatu boot mengilap dengan warna senada dengan pakaian. Pria itu saat ini tengah terbatuk-batuk.

Eren tak asing dengan suara batuk itu. Eren tak asing dengan rambut hitam itu. Eren tak asing dengan busana yang dipakai pria itu.

Tepat di dalam mata hijaunya seketika muncul bentuk love-love imajiner.

"LEVI-SAMA!"

* * *

.  
.

.

**SnK (c) Hajime Isayama**

**There isn't second chance, maybe? (c) OurieChrome**

**AU, Fangirl!Eren, Vampire!Levi, OOCnes, Supranatural, Fem!Eren, Romance, Humor maybe.**

**RiRen**

**Request for ****shyaren yohana**

**Enjoy~**

.  
.

.

* * *

Dua pemuda tengah berjalan beriringan. Yang satu berwajah cantik manis, dan yang satu berwajah kriminal. Kedua wajah itu tengah di hujani warna oren dari cahaya matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Hari hampir senja, tentu saja pagar sekolah tadi sudah terkunci. Jika sudah mengetahui fakta tersebut, maka kalian akan tahu latar belakang dari seragam mereka yang sudah compang-camping.

Tapi saat ini mereka memikirkan hal itu. Persetan dengan bisikan-bisikan tetangga, mereka saat ini sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tadi ada pria yang jatuh dari langit.

"Eren bilang mungkin saja dia akan jatuh dari langit."

Dan kejadian.

"Dan itu kejadian."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jean?"

Jean menyerngit. Dahi mengerut. Ia sedang berusaha berpikir keras, mencari jawaban yang logis. Tapi tak ketemu.

"Armin, apa Eren itu...punya semacam kekuatan supranatural?"

"Kau ngomong apa? Sekarang kamu yang jadi ngaco."

"Tidak! Masalahnya aku hanya bisa mikir begitu. Eren itu bisa baca mantra."

"Kau kira dia itu penyihir?"

Rambutnya di remas gemes, Jean jadi gila memikirkannya.

"Tapi yah, ini memang diluar pemikiran manusia, karena aku yakin pria tadi memang pria yang di puja-puja Eren, Levi-sama. Dan rasanya...tidak mungkin...kan?" Jempol dan telunjuknya menjepit dagu, posisi berpikir. "Yang jelas Eren tidak punya kekuatan supranatural. Eren itu teman kecilku dan aku sudah tahu banyak tentangnya. Jikalau dia punya, tentu saja ia sudah menarik Levi-sama dari dulu, kan?"

Jean mengangguk, mengiyakan. Sedari tadi juga berpikir demikian.

"Aku gila memikirkannya. Anggap aja sesuai kata Eren, keajaiban. Entah dari mana datangnya. Daripada hal itu, tidak apa-apa tu meninggalkan Eren berdua dengan pria yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu?"

"Tidak apa-apam di serial Attack on Vampire, Levi-sama itu Hero walau kalimatnya pedas dan...dia..."

Bola mata bermanik biru cerah itu membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

"EREENN! LEHER EREENNN!"

.

.

.

Jika ditanya hari yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidup, maka Eren akan menjawab **'HARI INI.'**

Tepat hari Rabu tanggal enam agustus dua ribu empat belas, Eren akan selalu mengenang masa-masa indah ini sampai ajal mendekat.

Lebay memang, tetapi begitulah ekspresi bahagia Eren.

Karena bagaimana tidak, ketika kita tengah mengidolakan atau mungkin sudah di tahap jatuh cinta dengan idola sendiri, dan kemudian dia sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanmu dan menatapmu—maka hatimu akan serasa melayang. Terbang bebas sampai angkasa. Mati tak masalah.

Apalagi jika idolamu itu karakter dua dimensi.

Sungguh—kebahagiaan yang benar kebahagiaan. Keajaiban yang sepatutnya disyukuri. Eren ingin menangis seketika.

Akhirnya, tiba juga hari dimana ketika Eren menatap dan kali ini di balas tatap oleh pujaan hatinya.

Eren mau terbang.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarkan saya pulang." Eren membungkuk dengan penuh hormat. Pipi merah padam, memorinya terus berputar disaat ia di gendong ala putri sepanjang jalan dan di bawa lompat-lompat di udara oleh pujaan hatinya. Eren mau melengking sekarang. "Pa-pa-pasti Levi-sama kelelahan berhubung sa-saya berat dan di ge-ge-ge-gend-dong se-sepanjang ja-ja-jalan."

Pujaan Eren yang dipanggil Levi hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Diam. Datar sedatar-datarnya. Tak ada hal yang spesial di sana.

Tapi justru itulah yang Eren sukai.

Apalagi tatapan matanya-KYAAAH!

"Hm." Levi hanya bergumam. Kali ini tatapannya tak memandang Eren. "Angkat kepalamu, bocah."

Eren menurut. Badannya kembali tegap. Wajah merah merona.

Itu! Itu dia panggilan sayang dari Levi-sama! **Aarstxsskhxuuisaiz!**

"Ba-bagaimana kalau anda masuk kerumah dulu dan saya siapin tea berhubung saya akan sendirian dirumah sampai besok-aah-ah-maksudnya yah anda kan kelelahan dan tak akan terganggu dengan banyak orang di rumah, gi-gitu." Eren bertele-tele. Jika digambarkan, mungkin mata Eren sekarang sudah seperti tali melingkar yang biasanya untuk hipnotis dengan wajah merah seutuhnya dan asap mengepul lewat telinga. Keringat mulai muncul dan badan bergetar hebat. Eren gugup luat biasa.

Levi memandang rumah Eren sebentar. Rumah yang cukup aneh untuknya, tapi sepertinya layak ditempati.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin segera kembali keduniaku. Entah bagaimana bisa aku disini. Aku tidak terbiasa. Tapi istirahat sejenak sepertinya tidak masalah. Aku mengharapkan 'pelayanan terbaikmu', bocah."

Eren tersenyum sumringah, tanpa tahu makna tersirat dari dua kata sakral demikian.

Pintu terbuka untuk tamu terhormat. Eren menyambut Levi layaknya istri. Mengucapkan dua kata 'selamat datang' dan Levi masuk kerumah dalam rumah, seperti suami yang baru pulang kerja—Eren mengkhayal tidak-tidak.

"Silahkan duduk dahulu." Eren mempersilahkan walaupun percuma berhubung yang jadi tamu sudah duduh angkuh duluan. Tangan bersender di sandaran sofa dan satu kaki bertumpu di paha kaki yang satu lagi. Tidak masalah, Eren maklum. Itu salah satu sifat Levi-sama yang sangat ia sukai.

Eren berlari ke dapur. Levi memandang. Sosok Eren hilang setelah masuk ke area dapur dan dinding menghalangi segalanya. Pandangan Levi merayapi keseluruhan ruangan rumah kediaman jaegar. Tidak hanya dari luar, di dalamnya pun terlihat aneh. Dunia macam apa ini? Bahkan tadi saat di perjalanan pulang, Levi hanya menemukan dunia adem ayem aja, tidak kurang ataupun lebih.

Dunia yang membosankan.

**Plok**—tepukan tanpa ampun dari yang mulia Levi. Seekor nyamuk berpulang ke Yang Maha Kuasa. Jasadnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi di telapak Levi. Matanya menyipit jijik.

"Penghisap jangan memburu penghisap juga."

**KLONG—**

Dan bunyi gaduh mengangkasa setelah Levi mengatakan kalimat penuh maksud demikian. Sumber suara; dapur. Levi melesat mencari kabar si manis.

Eren berdiri kaku tepat di depan kompor. Sebuah cerek terbaring cantik dengan lantai yang sudah digenangi air. Pintu lemari kecil yang menempel di dinding terbuka, tepat di wajah memandang heran. Eren kemudian menoleh perlahan-lahan.

"Bungkus teh...digigit tikus..."

.

.

.

Secangkir air hangat di atas meja.

Eren menahan malu.

"Maaf...ini insiden yang tak terduga. Saya baru membeli tea nya semalam dan hari ini sudah di embat tikus. Maaf sangat mengecewakan. Hanya memberikan air putih."

"..."

"Dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Anda sampai rela membasmi tikus-tikus dirumah saya tadi. Saya lancang sekali dengan_-(calon suami)-_tamu sendiri. Terima kasih banyak, Le-Levi-sama!"

"Yaah..." Levi meminum air hangat dari si tuan rumah. Cara memegang cangkir yang khas, mata Eren berbinar-binar. "Aku benci kotor. Kau harus tahu aku sudah mau menghancurkan tempat ini pas liat sarang tikus tadi. Tapi aku tak mau tersesat di dunia ini dan hanya kau yang aku kenal."

Eren anggap maksud kalimat itu "aku rela bersih-bersih jika itu untuk dirimu."

Dia langsung senyum malu-malu.

"Oh i-iya! Tadi anda jatuh dari langit, kan? Apakah ada yang luka? Ada yang patah? Biar saya obati ya?"

Levi melihat kebawah, ke arah kakinya. Eren otomatis ngikut.

Kuku jempol nyaris lepas.

Eren menjerit histeris.

"A..aa...Tu-Tunggu saya ambil P3K dulu ya!" Eren boro-boro beranjak dan tunggang langgang mencari bahan-bahan medis yang dibutuhkan. Levi disana menggaruk tengkuk mencari tahu maksud dari kata 'P3K' seperti kata Eren.

Namanya juga lain dunia.

"Apa sakit? Atau perlu sekalian kukunya di lepas saja? Kuku me-menggantung-gantung di jempol begitu tidak enak, bukan?" Eren panik setengah mati. Memang bukan dia yang merasakan. Tahu sajalah perasaan seorang fans yang melihat idola terluka.

Perban sudah merekah. Betudine di teteskan di atas kapas. Jempol kakinya di balut. Eren melakukannya dengan baik—syukurlah.

"Lebih baik sepertinya begini. Biar tunggu kukunya lepas sendiri aja kali ya. Sakit pastinya kalau dipaksa dilepas."

Levi memicingkan mata.

"Kau anggap aku lemah, he?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Tidak bermaksud begitu! Mungkin tadi saya kelepasan ka-karena memang di dunia ini jangankan merasakan, mendengar 'kuku terlepas' saja sudah bikin merinding. Ya-yah mungkin dunia Levi-sama berbeda berhubung disana Levi-sama terlukanya lebih parah dibanding kelepasan kuku. Ta-tapi tetap saja. Sa-saya mengkhawatirkan and-anda, tidak bo-bolehkah?!"

Mata makin memicing. Lurus tajam menatap Eren. Lurus banget menatap Eren. Eren ditatap Levi. Ditatap mata seksi Levi.

Eren mendadak meledak.

.

.

.

"Si-silahkan kamar mand—KYAAAAAHHHNNNNN!"

Sang pria dari dimensi sebrang baru saja melepas jubah dan pakaian ketika sudah menapak kaki di ruangan yang kata si pemilik rumah itu kamar mandi. Aneh, kata itu yang pertama muncul di kepalanya saat melihat kamar mandi yang tak biasa untuknya. Aneh, tapi bersih. Setidaknya bersih, Levi gak nolaklah.

Lalu si pemilik rumah, menjerit ketakutan sesaat setelah Levi melepas pakaiannya dan hanya meninggalkan celana panjang hitam yang masih membungkus area pinggang hingga mata kaki. Pergi naik tangga dengan suara pintu kamar dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Asal tahu aja, sebenarnya dia bukannya ketakutan. Tapi—ekhem.

Levi melenggang ke dalam. Mata merayapi ruangan hingga kesudut-sudut. Kondisinya sekarang—ingin buang air besar. Dimana ia harus mengeluarkan 'bebannya'? Kalau di dunianya sih tinggal cemplung aja di rawa-rawa.

Tapi disini tidak ada rawa-rawa. Tidak ada tempat terbuka. Levi bingung alat mana yang harus ia gunakan.

Tch—pemilik rumah sialan. Dia belum menjelaskan semuanya.

Levi keluar dari kamar mandi—masih dengan kondisi yang sama—melangkah menaiki anak tangga dan mencari kamar di si pemilik rumah dengan dahi berkerut—sedang 'menahan'. Ketemu satu pintu dengan label yang bertuliskan 'Eren's room', tanpa tahu malu Levi menendang pintu tersebut yang tadinya sempat dikunci dari dalam kamar. Jangan heran kenapa terbuka.

Yang punya rumah sekaligus kamar—Eren—hanya menggunakan bra dengan celana pendek, baru saja ingin memasang baju.

Sama-sama shirtless. Saling memandang.

Kamar penuh poster, penuh figuran, penuh majalah—isinya Levi doang.

Satu dakimakura di atas ranjang—Levi juga.

Levi menutup kembali pintunya. Eren berbusa di tempat.

"Bocah bodoh. Kunci pintunya kalau lagi berpakaian."

"TAPI TADI UDAH DIKUNCI!"

"Cepat sajalah. Katakan jika sudah selesai."

Eren terduduk di lantai. Kakinya serasa tidak ada. Badannya bergetar hebat. Malu, panik, dan senang bercampur-campur. Sungguh mengecewakan sekali dia tidak memakai bra yang lucu saat ini. Untung badannya tidak gemuk-gemuk amat.

_'Le-Le-Levi-sama u-udah liat—AAAAAAA-!'_

Ia menggelinding—ke kanan dan ke kiri.

_'Eeh—tunggu. Tapi kamar ini penuh—'_

Di sisi lain, Levi menjongkok di samping pintu Eren—menunggu. Satu tangan menutup wajah merahnya.

"Oi, cepatlah." Levi memerintah. Baru saja perutnya berbunyi, udah minta keluar. "Cih!"

Eren buru-buru sadar dari alam khayal. Tadi sempat panik memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Levi setelah melihat semua isi kamar bezatnya. Eren enggan ingin ketemu Levi rasanya. Semoga nanti tidak terlalu di permasalahkan.

"Se-sebentar!"

"Cepat!"

Tinggal satu kancing. Eren keluar kamar dengan perasaan kalut.

Levi di sana, berdiri dengan tangan menyilang. Alis menukik garang. Eren mimisan.

"Katakan padaku kerja alat-alat di kamar mandimu itu. Kau belum menjelaskannya."

Eren masih tidak kuat memandang lekuk-lekuk tubuh Levi yang tergolong hampir sempurna itu. Mendadak langsung pusing.

"Ma-maaf!" Eren pun berjalan di depan. Levi ngekor di belakang. Setidaknya Levi tak mempermasalahkan isi kamarnya yang tentu udah tergolong 'kamar mesum'.

Menuruni tangga dan sampai di depan kamar mandi. Eren berhenti melihat jubah dan pakaian yang menumpuk di samping pintu.

"A-anda ceroboh!" Eren memungut baju tersebut. "Kan kotor di letak di sini. Biar saya yang pegang." Eren modus. Diam-diam menghirup aroma bajunya.

Levi sudah muka horor—apa yang sudah di lakukan terhadap baju pusakanya?!

"Ehm, kita mulai darimana ya? Ah, jika anda ingin mandi, anda masuk saja ke dalam sini." Eren menunjuk _bath up_. "Kemudian nyalakan airnya terserah jika hanya ingin diguyur-guyur saja tinggal pakai yang shower." Eren menunjuk lagi ke arah shower yng masih tergantung cantik. "Atau jika ingin berendam, gunakan keran yang di bawah ini. Untuk menentukan penggunaan shower atau keran, anda tinggal menekan atau menarik ini saja." Shower dihidupkan. Air menghujani isi _bath up_. Eren kemudian menekan tombol—air keluar dari keran. Kembali di tarik, kali ini kembali shower yang memegang peran.

Levi manggut-manggut. Di dunianya ia hanya menggunakan gayung. Bagaimana bisa dunianya sangat tidak modern begini?

"Anda bisa berendam di sini. Tapi setelah anda menggunakan sabun dan memakai shower. Anda bisa mengatur suhu air." Eren makin mendekat ke arah keran. Ia menunjuk ke arah label berwarna merah dan biru yang berdampingan di bagian keran. "Ada warna merah dan biru di sini. Merah di kiri, biru di kanan. Untuk air panas, putar saja ke kiri. Untuk air yang ehm...dingin, putar ke kanan. Tapi jangan putar habis. Putar sedikit demi sedikit sampai suhunya sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Oh jangan lupa, jika ingin berendam, pastikan lubang ini di tutup menggunakan ini." Eren menunjuk lubang di dalam _bath up_ dan penutup lubang yang sudah terantai di sana. Levi manggut-manggut lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan buang air?"

"Oh, kalau buang air anda harus menggunakan ini." Eren menunjuk closet yang berada di samping bathup. Eren membuka penutup lubang closet. "Anda duduk di sini dan yah...'luncurin'?"

Levi lagi-lagi menukik alisnya.

"Ya-yah maksudnya begitulah! Lalu anda tinggal menyiram dengan ini." Alat yang berbentuk pistol berada di tangan Eren yang tadinya menggantung disamping closet. Eren menekan tombolnya, air keluar. Levi langsung paham. "Kemudian untuk membersihkan closetnya, anda tekan tombol ini." Satu tombol yang berada tepat di tengah di atas sandaran closet di tekan oleh Eren. Air kemudian mengguyur isi closet. "Kira-kira seperti itulah. Oh ya, sabun berada disa—"

"Bagus. Terima kasih." Levi boro-boro melepas ikat pinggang. Eren tahu Levi mau ngapa.

"Sa-saya keluar dulu!"

.

.

.

Keduanya tengah makan malam, berdua. Mereka baru selesai mandi.

Levi makan dengan khidmat masakan Eren. Eren pun khidmat memakan makanan sendiri. Menjerit-jerit dalam hati mengetahui pujaan hati sedang memakan masakannya. Seperti suami istri kan? Kan? Kan?

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suara angin mengisi keheningan mereka. Eren sesekali mengintip menatap wajah Levi dan sesekali menunduk. Muka merah sejak awal mereka duduk bersama.

Levi risih.

"Eren." Panggilnya. "Benar itu namamu kan?"

Eren mengangguk cepat. Nama depannya di panggil Levi-sama sekarang-KYAAH!

Levi meletakan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring. Makan malam sudah habis di lahapnya. Levi mengambil serbet dan kemudian mengusap bibirnya ala bangsawan. "Dimana nanti aku akan istirahat?"

Mata Eren membola. "Anda akan menginap?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kakak angkat saya tidak ada di rumah ikut orangtua saya. Anda bisa menggunakan kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar saya tadi." Eren pasang senyum terbaiknya. Tak tahan dengan luapan rasa senangnya.

Levi hanya mengangguk setuju dan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga dan naik ke lantai dua. Eren pun sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan meletakan piring Levi di atas piringnya. Tak lupa juga membawa gelas Levi dan miliknya ke belakang. Eren mulai bersih-bersih.

Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi dengannya. Berkali-kali semenjak ia bertemu Levi tadi, dia sudah bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini imajinasi?', Eren terus bertanya. Siapa sangka kalimatnya yang benar-benar di luar logika manusia itu bisa kejadian juga?

Eren memang gagal paham. Tapi di sisi lain ia bersyukur. Ini adalah hal mustahil. Karakter dua dimensi yang masuk ke dunia nyata itu mustahil. Tapi kemustahilan itu terjadi. Levi-sama, karakter hero dari series anime 'Attack on Vampire' yang saat ini tengah diidam-idamkan Eren muncul di hadapannya. Sekarang. Mengantarnya pulang, duduk di sofanya, mandi di rumahnya, masuk ke kamarnya, dan barusan mereka makan bersama-sama.

Kebahagiaan yang seperti ini tak akan datang kedua kalinya. Walaupun mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi, Eren tetap akan membuat hari ini menjadi _'best momment ever'._

Satu piring, bersih-bersih selesai. Eren mengelap piring yang tadinya sempat di gunakan Levi dan meletakannya di samping piring-piring yang berderet. Menguap sejenak. Masih ada tugas sekolah yang belum di kerjakan. Eren berjalan dengan malas menuju kamarnya. Mungkin Levi saat ini sedang istirahat di kamar adik angkatnya. Biarlah, Eren tahu di series anime yang Levi perankan memang dunia yang cukup sadis dan pastinya Levi yang sebagai hero sudah menguras banyak tenaga di sana. Anggap saja Levi yang nyasar di dunianya adalah liburannya.

Eren membuka kamar. Masih dengan perasaan malas. Pintu terbuka dan rasa malas Eren langsung menguap seketika.

Ini kamar orang mesum. Orang _freak_. Kamar yang penuh dengan tempelan-tempelan idolanya. Kamar yang penuh boneka-boneka idola bahkan seprei dan sarung bantal pun hanya bergambar idolanya saja. Jangan lupa, dakimakura.

Dan sang idola, dengan santainya bobo cantik di atas kasur si empunya kamar.

"Levi-sama?!" Wajah Eren kembali berasap. Ia menahan malu. Bukannya sudah di bilang kamar yang harus di tempatinya yaitu kamar di sebelah Eren? Apa Levi salah kamar?

Levi hanya membalas dengan gumanan. Satu tangannya menutup mata dengan lengannya dengan satu kaki yang di tekuk lututnya. Levi tak memandang. Masih dengan posisi bobo cantik. Eren makin gugup.

"To-to-tolong keluar dari kamar saya." Pinta Eren. Rasanya sudah benar-benar ingin terjun bebas dan mendarat menembus tanah hingga ke inti bumi. Namun Levi melemparkan hening. Eren makin gugup lagi. Eren tak berani masuk lebih jauh. Mendekati meja belajar, ranjang, yang penting dia tidak ingin masuk ke kamar sekarang.

"Levi...sama..."

Masih sama, hanya hening. Senyap. Levi mengintip dari celah lengannya, melihat ekspresi Eren.

"Di sini, ada aroma mu."

Eren kaget. Levi menunjuk dakimakura yang bergambar dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau kenal baik aku. Bahkan saat awal ketemu, kau sudah mengetahui namaku. Kau tahu, aku saja merasa asing dengan dirimu sejak awal."

Eren hanya menggeram. Aneh memang.

"Tadi pas masuk, aku agak kaget dengan isi kamar ini yang penuh dengan...aku? Katakan Eren, kau menyukaiku?"

Ogah—ogah banget ngejawab! Urat malu Eren masih berfungsi dengan baik!

"Kalau ia, sejak kapan? Aku tak pernah merasakan kehadiranmu. Atau aroma mu. Oh, sebelum itu, kenapa aroma mu terlalu melekat di sini, heh?"

Levi mengambil posisi duduk. Dakimakura berada dalam pelukannya. Ia mengendus-endus, memastikan kehadiran aroma Eren di sana. Eren belum memberikan jawaban.

Dahi Levi menyerngit. Kalau tadinya Eren kalap melihat tatapan Levi yang seperti itu, kali ini Eren benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eren, kemari."

Maigay—Eren panik. Levi memberi gestur untuk menyuruhnya mendekat. Eren mau tak mau patuh agar selamat.

Eren mendekat pelan. Pelan. Pelan banget. Ujung piyama di pilinnya. Bibir bawah digigit—kebiasaan ketika gugup. Eren kemudian meneguk ludah dalam. Levi makin tak sabaran. Tanpa banyak mikir Levi langsung melesat cepat menangkap Eren yang bahkan belum setengah jalan dan menubruknya ke lantai. Kedua lengan gadis itu di genggam kuat. Eren memproses dulu.

"Halo, lamban." Hitam berkilat iris Levi menubruk hiju lumut keemasan manik Eren yang tengah bergetar. "Aroma mu mencekikku dari bantal itu. Dan aku tidak bodoh." Levi menunjuk kembali dakimakura.

Eren menoleh ke samping. Ke mana saja. Yang penting jangan menatap Levi.

"Eren." Levi mendekat. Dekat. Dekat sekali. Bibir Levi menyentuh telinga Eren. "Kau apakan 'aku' setiap malam, ha?"

Panik, panik! Eren makin panik! Gak mau ngaku.

"Eren." Levi mendekatkan wajah Eren yang menatap ke samping. Ingin kembali menubrukan irisnya di atas iris Eren. Eren refleks menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan.

Leher Eren terekspos bebas. Levi bisa mendengar denyut nadi dari dalam sana. Lihat, ada denyut nadi yang bergerak di bawah leher itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, semenjak mereka pulang bersama, Levi sudah menahan diri—tidak meminum darah.

"Ce-ro-boh." Levi menyeringai dan kemudian mengelus lembut bagian leher yang tampak. "Atau kau sengaja memperlihatkan ini padaku?"

Eren bergidik, merinding. Bintil-bintil keringat membanjiri pelipis dan jidatnya. Eren sekali lagi refleks memposisikan kembali kepalanya ke arah depan—ke arah Levi yang berada di atasnya.

Manik hitam Levi sudah bertransformasi menjadi warna merah. Taring muncul di giginya. Levi menatap Eren seperti hendak menelanjangi. Eren berasap.

"Sa-sa-saya ma-mau di gi-gigit?"

Telinga berasap, muka memerah, Eren girang bukn main di dalam hati. Levi kaget dengan ekspresi Eren.

"Buh—" Levi terkekeh. Genggamannya di tangan Eren melepas. Ia duduk kembali di lantai, membebaskan Eren dari cengkramannya. Eren memandang heran.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi itu." Punggung tangan Levi menutup bibirnya yang sudah tertawa lebar. "Selama aku minum darah manusia di sana, aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu."

Eren ikut mengmbil posisi duduk. Lengannya memeluk kaki yang di tekuk kakinya. Wajah memerah bersembunyi di balik lutut. Telinga Eren masih berasap-asap.

Derita seorang fangirl.

Levi menyudahi kekehannya dengan hela nafas. Kedua tangan lurus menahan ke belakang, sebagai penompang tubuh. "Heh, sedari awal kau sudah tahu bahwa aku vampire, tapi kau dengan bodohnya membiarkan aku masuk ke rumahmu. Kau tahu, itu berbahaya. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Eren merenungi perbuatannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Terlalu senang itu membuat siapa saja melupakan segalanya."

"Terlalu senang?"

Glek—

"Maaf! Anda idola saya. Apalagi yang seperti ini sangat mustahil akan terjadi lagi." Wajah Eren makin terbenam di balik lutut. Pelukannya makin mengerat. Wajah Eren merah seutuhnya.

Levi gagal paham.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus bertanya." Satu tangan menggaruk kepala belakang. "Darimana kau kenal aku? Aku di dunia mana? Dan—apa-apaan dengan semua 'aku' yang ada di dalam kamarmu ini?"

Eren memberanikan diri mendongak menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

"Dunia nyata. Dunia sebenarnya. Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, saya mengenal anda sebagai Levi-sama, karakter anime yang saat ini sedang di puja banyak orang—termasuk saya. Anda yang saya kenal hanya sebatas karakter dua dimensi. Benar-benar sesuatu yang mustahil jika anda menyebrang ke dunia ini."

"Dan aku sampai ke sini."

"Makanya saya bilang hal seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi nanti. Ma-maka dari itu—"

Eren membuka satu kancing paling atas miliknya. Belahan atas terekspos. Eren menyingkapi kerah piyama dan memperlihatkan lehernya.

"—anda pasti tahu maksud saya."

Levi memperbelar seringai.

"He, cukup berani."

"Hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa saya tak bermimpi jika bangun besok pagi."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Levi merangkak kembali menuju Eren. Jemari pucat kemudian merengkuh pinggang Eren dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Levi bersimpuh, badan Eren terbusung.

Hembus nafas Levi menggelitik leher si gadis. Taring hampir menancap di atas permukaan kulit. Lidahnya menjulur, merayapi, menggelitik sepanjang leher Eren. Menghisap sampai membiru dan lalu menancapkan taring tepat dimana nadi berdenyut.

Eren mengerang kesakitan. Rasa sakit menjalar. Hebat, terasa sekali bagaimana darah miliknya terhisap. Kedua tangan meremas bagian depan pakaian sang vampire.

Levi menghisap tanpa . Darah manusia yang lebih dasyhat kenikmatannya dibanding darah yang pernah ia rasakan, sesuai dugaan. Aroma yang terus tercium sedari tadi, yang terus membuatnya gigit jari. Levi tak butuh tumpangan makan malam ataupun istirahat, sejak awal niat Levi hanya berniat mencicipi darah itu saja.

.

.

.

Cahaya membangunkan gadis manis itu.

Mata Eren perlahan membuka, menampakan kilau dari kecantikan iris kebanggaannya. Eren perlahan duduk sejenak sebelum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping tempat tidur.

Dia sudah tidak ada.

Mimpikah kejadian semalam itu? Mimpikah? Mimpikah Levi-sama semalam datang ke rumahnya dan menginap? Makan malam bersamanya dan bahkan mereka tidur seranjang tadi malam? Hanya tidur, bukan yang lain.

Lehernya berdenyut tak nyaman. Eren mengerang menahan sakit. Badan serasa lemas, tak bertenaga. Eren dengan nyawa seadanya berjalan ke depan cermin.

Bekas gigitan. Wajah Eren langsung merah.

Secarik kertas di atas meja belajar Eren. Eren buru-buru buka ketika membaca pengirimnya.

'_Aku akan datang lagi kapan-kapan.'_

Eren tak bisa menahan untuk melengking.

Eren menghidupkan ponselnya yang dari semalam dimatikannya. Bunyi pesan masuk datang berjibun—dari Armin.

'_**Eren, kau baik-baik saja?'**_

'_**Eren, angkat telepon ku!'**_

'_**Jawab, Eren!'**_

'_**Eren, angkat telepon, ku mohon!'**_

Eren ketawa kuda, merasa bersalah sudah membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Eren ingin menelpon Armin, sekalian minta untuk mengizinkannya tidak sekolah hari ini. Sebelum itu—

_**Pik!**_

_**Tuut—**_

"_**Oi, Eren!"**_

"Halo, Jean. Aku tidak aneh. Aku bertemu Levi-sama. Rasa sukaku legal. Bye~

"Eren, tunggu! Kau tak tahu bagaimana panik Armin sema—"

_**Pik!**_

'_Semoga anda benar akan datan lagi, Levi-sama.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Permisi, Ourie disini.

For** shyaren yohana **Ini request dari **shyaren yohana,** tapi sebelumnya mau ngaku dulu bahwa bukan ini fanfik yang mau saya beli. Ada fanfik yang temanya lebih berat dan dokumen fiknya berada di laptop ortu yang lagi diluar kota. Karena saya udah mau masuk lagi dan takut kelamaan (padahal saya bilang mau publish bulan juli huhuhu ini semua salah tugas dan kehanyutan ketika liburan) jadi yah ini plot dadakan yang ekhem—Eren disini saya banget bisa di bilang. Mungkin saya bakal lebih heboh. Maaf atas kesalahan saya dan terima kasih sudah mempercayakan request ini dengan saya. Semoga suka~

Betewe, saya terus berpikir bahwa fik ini seharusnya rate M. Tapi gak, belum bisa saya HAHAHHAHA.

Terima kasih udah berkunjung. Terima kasih atas review favorite nya. Terima kasihuntk silent reader dan KAMU

Salam

Ourie.

* * *

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

"Kau kacamata sialan! Mengganggu istirahatku!." Levi murka, yang di panggil kacamata ketawa buyar. "Jangan mendadak muncul saat itu."

"Ah kau. Padahal siapa yang tidak senang dengan percobaanku semala, hem? Yay, Levi makasih ya! Portal menuju dimensi sebrang buatanku jadi juga!"

"Cih." Levi meneguk kopi hitamnya ganas. Tatapan meruncing masih menargetkan ilmuwan gila kenalannya.

"Butuh tambahan lagi sepertinya. Kan tidak elit kan harus terjatuh untuk mendarat ke dunia sana." Sang Ilmuwan berguman sendiri. Levi masih menyesap kopi dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Hanji."

"Hem?"

"Buatkan untukku satu, pribadi untukku. Pastikan percobaanmu siap sempurna."

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
